


Forever?

by Sirius_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Mortal Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_Bane/pseuds/Sirius_Bane
Summary: Alec is working harder than ever and just wants a moment of quite with his husband. Magnus has something on his mind but they talk it through.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much🥺 They deserve all the happiness. Ugh husbands ❤

Alec was beyond exhausted. The last few weeks had being extremely tiring what with the Clave breathing down his neck and the massive surge in demon activity. The worst part of it though was that he had managed to see Magnus only a handful of times. He missed his husband-his smiles,the lazy touches,the soft kisses but the thing he missed the most was the love and warmth in those yellow green eyes looking at him as if he held all the answers.

Alec could never grow tired of that look and lately he wasn't seeing it enough.Sue him for being dramatic but it was killing him.Recently though, there was something else swirling in those irises - something like resignation and Alec didn't know what it was about. He hadn't had the time to properly see Magnus let alone talk to him.

It had started a few days ago when Alec had returned to the loft limping and heavily bruised. An iratze would have healed everything but he had just wanted to get home. It was past midnight so he hadn't really expected to see Magnus on the couch with a forlorn expression on his face. His usually alive eyes were blank staring at the wall as if it would give him some answers. Alec silently made his way to Magnus-his exhaustion long forgotten. He gently touched Magnus- trying not to startle him but in vain.

Magnus jumped a little and yelped -eyes frantic. Golden eyes met hazel ones and Alec's breathe caught. Those eyes never failed to make Alec's heart stutter. That's when Alec saw it - the quite resignation in those beautiful orbs. He couldn't figure out what it was about but it made him feel uneasy.It seemed as though Magnus had accepted a dire fate and had lost the will to fight against it.

Before Alec could question Magnus- he spoke up "Darling, you're home. Let's go to bed- you must be awfully tired" -a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Magnus gave Alec a once-over as if cataloguing every bruse on him.Blue sparks flew from his hands while Magnus quietly healed Alec- the look in his eyes intense. Alec saw a spilt second of intense pain when his eyes landed on a particularly huge bruise before Magnus had his carefully calm facade on. Alec didn't question it -Magnus would talk to him when he was comfortable. They made their way to bed and held onto each other -a little tighter than usual.

The next morning Alec left before Magnus woke up leaving with a forehead kiss and a note saying he loved him.

He had decided he'll take a few days off that weekend.So that's how Alec found himself walking the streets of New York to his home. 

_Home_

Somedays Alec still found it hard to believe that he had found everything he had ever wanted - he had found love.Just a few years back, Alec was convinced he would end up in a loveless political marriage. He had almost ended up like that but his beautiful Magnus had crashed into his wedding and life and given him the courage to face the world and finally be himself. And to think that now Alec gets to call Magnus his husband-it's better than any dream he ever had.

A smile makes its way to Alec's face but it doesn't erase the nagging thought in the back of his mind. Magnus still hadn't brought up why he was so distant and Alec had every plan to give him space. That was until Izzy demanded him to talk to Magnus when she had found him thinking about the last few days. And so Alec had relented. He never could win with Izzy.

Alec hoped this walk would help him clear his mind. He had a fair idea what had Magnus like this but Alec wanted Magnus to say what was bothering him. Alec didn't realise when he had reached the loft -too lost in his thoughts.

Finally he made his way into the loft. Magnus wasn't in the living room or the bedroom or the apothecary.He grew a bit frantic when finally Alec saw him.

Magnus was in the guest room which they had converted to a sort of weapons room where Alec kept his spare bows, quivers and blades, carefully running his fingers through each weapon-an easy smile on his face and Alec's heart swelled at the sight.

He called out- "Hey Mags."

Magnus looked up and smiled at him- small and genuine.It made Alec smile too.

"Hey yourself darling. What are you doing here? I didn't know you would be home so early"

"I just missed you so I've taken the next few days off"

Magnus closed the distance between them and Alec was finally home.

He didn't know how to bring the subject up-Magnus definitely seemed in a better space but there was clearly something still bothering him.

"Umm Mags how are you? "

Magnus arched an eye brow at that but Alec caught the look of slight alarm on his face.

"It's just-it has been a while since we spent some quality time together and I could tell something has been bothering you these past days. "

"And here I thought I was being subtle" Magnus sighed

"These past few days seeing you come home tired and worn out and so badly injured made me think of the time when you -you will not be by my side. "

Alec was about to interupt when Magnus silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I know thinking like that isn't ideal, Alexander. I know I should focus on the here and now but sometimes I can't help it when my mind wanders. I don't think I can survive losing you dear. You're it for me. "

Alec didn't know what to say. This was a topic which they rarely ever spoke about. It was too painful and they had made their peace with it or so he had thought.

Alec had spent countless nights just thinking about Magnus alone and in pain and being unable to do anything. Alec had been initially jealous of the box of memories Magnus had but it had quickly morphed into worry when he had realised that Magnus had lost so much already.Alec would never want him to alone.

" I know I can't say anything to ease your worries and pain Magnus but I can promise that I'll try my best to stay by your side for as long as I can. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Alexander."

Both of them had tears in their eyes and when they embraced Alec decided that he would find a way to stay with Magnus forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated 😄  
> Instagram:@padfootbane


End file.
